The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: Blake the Hedgehog seems like a pretty chill guy. When he and Sonic start dating, things get a bit hectic when Blake comes home drunk... And leaves Sonic with a surprise in his tummy. Literally. Now Shadow's gotta hurt Blake, fix Sonic, and most of all, help the fuzzball raise his baby! MPREG, SONADOW, SWEARING. RATING CHANGED TO M! I REPEAT, M RATED!
1. If He's Happy

**Aaaaand I'm back! :D This came to my mind by... Well, I have no idea how this came to mind, but I couldn't go on without writing it. So, here we are, with my new Sonadow story! This story WILL have MPREG, swearing, alchohol usage, and MAYBE a lemon, depends if the readers want one. Oh yeah, and YAOI! :D **

**This is dedicated to insaneshadowfangirl for being one of my biggest fans! Go check out her stories, they're AMAZING! Shattered Emearlds, Healing Rubies is based off of my story The Screams They Never Heard and is like a Sonadow version of my story, with an unexpected twist with a sequel called Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies! Read it! **

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They respectfully belong to their owners, SEGA and Sonic Team. I own Blake the Hedgehog, though.**

**The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak chpt. 1: If He's Happy**

_Blake the Hedgehog seems like a pretty chill guy. Even Knuckles doesn't mind having him around! When he and Sonic start dating, things get a bit hectic when Blake comes home drunk... And leaves Sonic with a surprise in his tummy. Literally. Now Shadow's gotta hurt Blake, fix Sonic, and most of all, help the fuzzball raise his baby!_

XXX

Shadow's POV:

I growled at the sight of the apparently "cute" couple. Hmph. The only thing cute about them was the small blue one.

I watched as they sat there on the grass, Sonic's head resting on brown one's shoulder as Blake was spooning the smaller one.

I don't get it. What does Blake have that I don't?! It's not like me to get this jealous, because you know, I _am _the Ultimate Lifeform. So... Why did Sonic choose... _Him?!_

_'Because Blake is GOOD to him,' _a voice in my head pointed out. _'He doesn't go trying to pound his face in, or put him down all the time - even though your efforts probably don't work.' _

I sighed. The very annoying and smartass of a voice in my head was right. I did constantly put the poor guy down by trying to fight, calling him an immature moron, and pretending not wanting to see him in my sight.

_Pretending._

Of course, I did all that to mask my love I felt.

And I was jealous, but I guess Blake treats him right, better than I do. So if Sonic's happy, I'll have to accept that.

I still hated that guy, though.

I felt kind of creepy, considering I was spying on them in a tree.

"Heya, Shads!"

Ouch. Just fell on my arse. "What's wrong, did I scare ya?" the smooth voice chuckled.

I quickly stood up. "Scare me?! I'm the Ultimate-" I was cut off with a roll of emerald eyes. "You're the Ultimate Lifeform, yeah yeah, I get it. So, uh... What were you doing in a tree?"

I was about to come up with some lie, but that's when the purple eyed hegehog interrupted me. "Sonikku! What's taking so long?" the seemingly sweet voice said from behind the sapphire hedgie.

"Nothin', just thought I'd talk to Shadow here for a bit." When Blake got to where we were standing, he gave me a weird look and suddenly had a tight grip on Sonic's hand. "Let's go," he demanded. Sonic looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hurry?" "I said, let's go. We got reservations!" Blake exclaimed suddenly, moving his seemingly rough hold to Sonic's arm. If you looked close enough, Sonic looked as if he winced in pain. That's when I noticed the size difference.

Blake was _much _taller than Sonic, and was pretty buff, too. His brown coat of fur and his white lightning bolt in the very middle of his brown stomach gave him a tough look. He had dark purple eyes, and wore the same white gloves as almost every Mobian.

Yeah, I guess he was pretty attractive. But that doesn't keep me from calling this guy a total asshole. I mean, look at the way he's holding Sonic's arm!

When Sonic replied, I swore I saw a hint of fear in his eyes as he seemed a bit distracted. "O-Okay..." He immediately snapped out of his state, and cheerfully replied, "See ya later, Shads! Gotta go!"

And they took off. I was surprised to see Sonic was going slow so Blake could keep up with him. Hmph. If I were with Sonic, he wouldn't have to suffer going slow, we're the same speed!

I decided to just sit there. I thought about Sonic and Blake a lot, actually. I couldn't help but notice the tension between them while they were standing in front of me before. Blake looked dominant. And Sonic looked scared.

There was something going on between them. I just had to find out. Maybe he wasn't treating Sonic as right as I thought...

XXX

Sonic's POV:

When we finally got out of Shadow's sight, I felt a painful grip on the same arm he squeezed before. The arm that I'm pretty sure is twisted pretty badly from last night when I 'fell' down the stairs. My ankle was pretty messed up, too.

I gasped in pain as he tightened his hold. "L-Let go, please..." I learned not to yell at this guy. "Who's Shadow?" he asked, somewhat calmly. But his expression showed anything but comforting and calm. "A friend! I swear-" "Why were you talking to him?!" I couldn't speak when he stomped on my foot. The one with the sprained ankle. "Answer me, dammit!" I was tempted to say 'Say it, don't spray it.' but seeing my position right now, it would only shorten my chance of living. I was completely in his control. He was way stronger than I am, I hate to admit. But then again, I could never bring myself to hurt him... I loved him, right? But, being screamed at and beaten is not what love feels like... Does it? Was this really love?

"B-Because... Uh..." I didn't really have an answer. I just like talking to people! Not my fault! "Just... Let's just go home." He sighed, letting me go. And he ran off without me, allowing me to slide down the wall I was currenly pinned to and just curl up in pain. I dunno, it was a hedgehog reflex.

I couldn't stand this.

I loved him. Doesn't he love me?

Then why does he hurt me?

No.

This isn't love.

XXX

**Aww, poor Sonikku :'( how did'ja think of the first chappie?! Oh, and Blake is only going to be used in a story once, and that's this story, or two if I do a sequel... But I'm going way ahead of time here! I'm not one to have official OC's in like, EVERY story.**

**Review please! They really make my day :3**


	2. Fall Apart

**XXX**

**Hey guys, thanks SO much for the reviews, already have eight and its the first chappie! XD i'd repy to some reviews right now, but I'm on an iPhone so it would be extremely frustrating with auto-correct that I'm too lazy to take off and all.**

**Behold, the next chappie! :D**

**WARNINGS: SWEARING, ALCOHOL USAGE AND RAPE/LEMON. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE LEMON, I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS** **OVER ****AND I'LL PRETTY MUCH JUST TELL YOU WHAT YOU MISSED WITHOUT SEXUAL TERMS. ERM, WITH THAT BEING SAID, READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak chapt. 2: Falling Apart**

XXX

Sonic's POV:

it was late when I got home after a long while of thinking, and running. I walked in the house slowly, hoping to Chaos Blake was asleep, or not home. Who knows what he'd do if I came home this late while he's around.

Luckily, he's out. I don't know where he'd possible go, besides the bar. Which is also bad news and good news, the good news is I have time to pretend I'm asleep. The bad news, he'll probably wake me and start hurting me ten times worse because chances are, he'd be drunk. Lucky me.

Climbing into bed, I tried to get some sleep. But nothing worked. Blake just started to seem less and less... Oh, I don't know, _likable_? I've been for some reason wanting to know more about Shadow, though... Makes me think I'd be much happier with him. I don't think he'd hurt me all the time like-

_**SLAM!**_

Well, speaking of the devil...

He's home.

And honestly, I'm terrified.

Trying to put on my best acting performance, I snuggled into the comforters as closed my eyes, trying to stop hyperventilating from fear.

XXX

_**WARNING: RAPE/LEMON STARTS HERE! SCROLL DOWN PLEASE, FOR YOUR OWN COMFORT AND MINE, IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEMON. LAST CHANCE. I'm a little paranoid, it's my first lemon xD**_

XXX

"Wake up, slut!"

No.

He's here.

"W-Wha...?" I pretended to lazily wake up from a deep slumber.

"You heard me, wake up you good-for-nothing whore!"

I winced. Ow, that kinda hurt... Not many people knew this about me, actually, NOBODY knew this about me, but I take words really seriously...

I was about to sit up when I was roughly yanked by the quills. I yelped I pain. "B-Blake! What has gotten into you?!"

His face came a few inches away from mine. "Guess what, pretty face? I'm horny. And you're vulnerable." and then his lips were forcefully on mine, the tongue roughly squeezed through the surprised gap between my lips. Was he planning to... Oh my Chaos, not this! Please, anything but this! I'm not ready... I don't want it!

I was pushed to the mattress, not gently like I would rather, either. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp, oh I really did, but as a white, spiky friend of mine would say, it's no use.

His hands explored my body, making me want to plea for him to just stop. I always imagined my first time to be with the person who loved me, who would never do anything to hurt me, who would LOVE me through it. Make love to me, not just fuck me.

"Blake, please... I-I'm not ready..." I was on the verge of sobbing. I didn't want to cry...

"Shut up. You're nothing but a sex-doll right now. The only sound that comes put of your mouths are screams or moans."

And then he thrusted.

And my world fell apart.

I couldn't stop a scream from emitting from my muzzle. A scream of pain and fear. I just wanted it to stop...

"_BLAKE!_ Blake I'm not ready! IM 15! **I'M NOT READY**!"

Of course, he just ignored it. "Geez, you're tight~! It feels goooood~!" he moaned, scaring me even more. I shut my eyes. I wanted it to end. It hurt so badly...

He pounded into me harder, biting me, clawing me, making me bleed... My innocence was gone. Something so beautiful and pure and so precious to me slowly and painfully being torn apart from my body... It brought new tears to my eyes. I can never be pure again.

"Blake stop! Stop please. Blaaaakeee!" I sobbed openly now, wanting it all to end, wanting him to stop pounding into something so sensitive. It hurt... I wanted it to stop...

_'Kill me now,'_ I chanted in my head. _'Just end it now.'_

Finally, he came. I screamed at the feeling, it felt terrible. Knowing my innocence was truly gone. I have given my soul and body to the wrong person...

Pulling out and falling beside me, he whispered in my ear, "You're not so bad, puppet."

That's it. I've had enough...

I just openly let tears fall until I was sure Blake was truly and utterly asleep.

Then I ran to the only person I could think of.

Shadow.

XXX

**ALRIGHT GUYS, THE LEMON IS OVER. IT'S SAFE. BASICALLY, SONIC RAN AWAY AFTER HE WAS RAPED BY BLAKE AND RAN TO SHADOWS HOUSE. YOU**  
**MAY CONTINUE.**

XXX

Shadow's POV:

It was 3AM and I was doing what normal people would do at a time like this. Sleeping.

I was rudely awakened by banging and hysteric sobs coming from the front door. "Shadow! Shadow please open the door! _PLEASE_! I have **NOTHING ANYMORE**!"

It sounded like Sonic. I was about to groan in annoyance but then I actually had time to process what he said and the sound of his sobs...

He was hurt.

And it most likely had something to do with that bastard

"SHAD_OOOOOO_W!"

When that last part of my name turned into heart-breaking sobs, I jumped out of bed. My poor puffball... What could have caused him so much pain...?

Throwing the door open, a bloodied Sonic was clinging to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed his face into my fluffy chest hair and gently clinging to his quills, ready to defend him if necessary.

When nothing came, I lead him inside slamming the door. I sat us down in the couch and held him, rocking him as he cried loudly. "Sonic..." I whispered. "What did he do?"

Sonic began to cry louder, stuttering something I couldnt understand. My poor little innocent azure puffball... Why was he hurting so much? I had to find out.

"It's okay, it's okay he's not gonna get you here..." I soothed. His death grip softened slightly and his sobs were finally understandable.

"H-He came home drunk and he pinned me down... He came home horny... It-it hurt Shadow... He took EVERYTHING!" and he began to sob louder.

Rage clouded my eyes. That... That horrible...

He had forced him into something even I knew he wasn't ready for... At SUCH a young age... "Sonic... You're staying away from him. You're staying with ME. He can't hurt you anymore... You're safe..." I began to stand him up slowly and carefully. I eyed his body... Oh my goodness he looked awful.

"Come with me." I said, taking the sobbing boy bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.

He calmed down somewhat as he snuggled into my fluffy chest. All the hedgie wanted was comfort and love...

I sat him on the bathroom floor and wet a face cloth with comfortable lukewarm water. "It's okay, I'm just cleaning you." I whispered when I tried to gently pry his legs open. He looked scared and hesitant.

"Sonic," I started, stroking his face. "I would never, ever EVER touch you like that without your permission... You can trust me, right?" he nodded. "Then please let me help you clean up."

He let me open his legs and I smiled. "Good, good." I began to gently clean him, holding his hand with my free one.

When I was done, the rag was drenched in blood, making me more furious at Blake.

"Let's get some sleep, Sonikku." I whispered, hugging him.

He nodded. "Okay," he agreed softly, sounding miserable.

But Blake was going to be no more... That was certain.

XXX

**Go easy on me, that was my first lemon. Anyway, of course the rating will now be changed to M xD**

**That was sweet of Shadow, to take Sonic in after he had been raped and then help him clean up. I really think that's sweet! Wow; I made Blake a real prick, didn't I?**

**Anywho, review please! :)**


	3. I Care

**Heya! Sorry for the wait! Had some technical difficulties with the laptop charger, it was being a pain in the arse. Well, here it is, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. ALL RELATED CHARACTERS STRICTLY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM.**

**The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak Chpt. 3: I Care**

Sonic's POV:

Honestly, I'm grateful. Not once in my life, even with Blake, has somebody been this caring for me. Shadow has shown more love to me than Blake any day, and I'm not even sure if he considers me as a friend. Well he's definately my friend after this... Though I'm starting to want... _more?_

As he threw the bloody rag in the sink, he held my hand firmly, muttering something that sounded like _'bastard doesn't know what he just threw away...'_

What he just threw away? What did he mean? Suddenly I was lifted from my feet, being held in protective arms. I muffled my face into the chest fur. Probably the fifth time I've done that tonight! But I can't resist; it's just so comforting and welcoming.

I was placed gently on a bed, the bed squeaking in protest and I whimpered when I saw flashbacks, the horrible sound of the bed creaking with each powerful shove into my body...

My whimper didn't go unnoticed. "Did I hurt you?!" Shadow was suddenly fussing as he stroked my cheek. I shook my head, whispering no. He was suddenly sitting behind me, running his fingers softly over my bruising lower back, making my back arch in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Shadow was whispering, caressing the bruises. "I should have said something. I saw him squeezing your arm, I should have punched him right then and there! I knew something was wr-" I cut him off with a peck on the cheek, refusing to let tears spill from my eyes again.

When I realized what I had done, I quickly pulled away from his cheek and lowered my head in shame. My cheeks were probably as red as Knuckles. Why did I even do that?!

Shadow suddenly grasped my chin gently, his touch feeling better than Blake's rough touch what woul bruise my skin.

And all my worries fled my body as his pair of lips were on mine. They weren't forceful, they weren't ading more bruises to my oh so very delicate ones, and it wasn't full of lust and hunger, just something that says, _"I care for you"._

It was nice not having a tongue forced into your mouth, and your lower lip getting bit. This one was sugary sweet, one that was all I needed.

Eventually, we needed air, unfortunately. That's when I noticed that tears were rolling down my cheeks and my head was pushed into fluffy chest fur. _Again._

"I care, Sonic. I care."

And I fell asleep, being rocked by protective arms.

XXX

Shadow's POV:

I heard the soft breathing of the smaller one and knew he was asleep. I flicked off the lamp on my bureau and covered us in the sheets, shifting into a comfortable position where he was snuggled into my side and I was spooning him.

I wanted the smaller one to know what love felt like. I wanted him to know that he shouldn't be screamed at if he ate too much, or for not wanting to do something, or talking to someone.

I was pulled out of my corridor of thoughts when I felt a violent jerk from the boy I was currently spooning, and a whimper. I started to shake him to wake him up, and he shot up like a bullet. I sat up with him, and without saying a word, I hugged him. "Nightmare?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, sobbing. I kissed the top of his head lightly, and whispered...

"Sonic, I know you've had a terrible experience with Blake. But, that's not what love is. Love is acceptance. Love is care. Love is... Well, _love. _Blake is a real dumbass, and a bastard for all the things he did to you, including... You know. He doesn't know what he just threw away... Why he would hurt you like that, I have no idea. But that's not love... Because I love you. And I _definately _wouldn't even think about hurting you."

Tears streamed down Sonic's face, and he whispered, "That was so beautiful... I love you, too..."

I smiled. "Let's go back to bed... He won't touch you here. I wouldn't allow it."

And I'm pretty sure Sonic's night was dreamless.

XXX

**Aww. That's cute! Review what you thought?**


	4. Discoveries

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I tried to make this one a decent size :) last onewas oretty short!**

**The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak: Discoveries**

**XXX**

Shadow's POV:

I yawned, tiredly opening my eyes, realizing I still had Sonic with me. I smiled, studying his face hard. He had a goofy smile on his face. Probably dreaming something good this time. I trailed my fingers over his cheeks.

Dimples. Sonic had them. And they were adorable, the cutest dimples I had ever seen. I never noticed them before; I had always been too engaged in battle to really study his features. I realized how vibrant blue he was, the way he gracefully breathes. His eyelashes were so dark and long. His lips were full and moist. His fur was so very fuzzy. He was so cudly and huggable, and he was very light and small.

_Beauty... _was the only thought that crossed my mind.

Sonic started twitching and when his eyes opened, the sun reflected off the vibrant green, and I counted the many shades of green in each orb. I was absolutely _blown away._

"Good morning, Sonikku," I greeted him. He smiled back at me.

"Hey."

He suddenly reached up and kissed my nose. I smiled at him. "Hey, Shadow," he started. "Thank you so much. I mean... That was the first night in a long time where I have ever felt safe while I was sleeping... Thank you for not just slamming the door in my face when I needed the door open."

My smile widened at his words and I kissed his lips. It lasted for a couple minutes. No tongue, no touching, just lip-locking.

"You're very welcome. Any time. Whenever you need me, I'll be here with open arms." I said as we pulled away. He blushed, his dimples showing.

"So... Do you want anything to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head, rubbing his belly.

"No thanks, I'm actually not feeling too good. I'm a bit queezy today," He replied. I raised an eye ridge.

"Oh, really?" I asked him, thinking. If he said he was feeling sick...

_No,_ a voice would tell me. _He hasn't thrown up yet... He'll be fine. He's not... He's fine._

Sonic nodded. "Yeah... Urr... Ugh... H-Hold that t-thought..." He zoomed to the bathroom.

I quickly followed him and knelt beside him as he roughly heaved into the toilet, nothing but stomach fluids coming out. I rubbed his back until he stopped his dry-heaving.

I grabbed a towel and wiped his chin as he lay back and groaned. I ran to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and brought the cup to his lips. "Drink," I urged gently.

He gulped down the water until it was finished. "Ugh..." He groaned. I pulled him into my lap and rubbed his stomach gently and slowly, until he eventually had to puke again.

By now, he has puked four times.

"Alright," He said, wiping his mouth with the towel. "I think I'm finished now."

I sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I have to go give someone a call. Why don't you rinse your mouth? There's mouthwash right there if you'd like." I suggest gently, kissing his head. He nodded.

"Okay."

When I left the room, my smile fled from my face faster than I could run. He's thrown up four times already, and I'm pretty sure Blake didn't use protection. With Mobian's anatomy, the chances of a boy having sex without protection and getting pregnant are as easy a girls chances would be.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Rouge's number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri- "Hello?"_

"Rouge!" I exclaimed. _"Shadow?! God, it's been forever! Hows it going?"_

"Not too good. Look, Rouge, I need you to drop by the hospital and pick up some pregnancy tests. The male pregnancy tests."

I heard a gasp on the other side of the phone. _"Shadow! Who did you-" _I quickly cut her off. "N-No! Not for me! For Sonic!"

_"...Why is Sonic in your house, and why are you wondering if he's pregnant?" _I sighed, debating wether or not I should tell her about Blake.

_"Wait... Are you two goin out?!"_ she asked. I could hear the smile on her face. I face-palmed. "No! Well, yes, we are. But my concern right now is-" _"SQUEE! You guys are even having a baby?!"_

I sighed. "No!" _"So you're not dating?" _"...Just get the tests."

_"Will do!" *click*_

XXX

Rouge's POV:

So, I was told I needed to pick up some pregnancy tests for Sonic... I wonder what Shadow and Sonic did? And since when were they a couple?! I always wanted them to get together, no lie. I always thought they would be adorable together! But... Shadow said he and Sonic didn't do anything. Then what did Sonic need the pregnancy tests for? Was Sonic maybe... No, he couldn't have been cheating. Maybe they wanted the tests now because they were planning something soon?

I arrived at Shadow's and parked my car in his driveway. I grabbed the boxes of pregnancy tests and knocked on the door.

Shadow opened the door. "Hello, Rouge," He took the boxes out of my arms. "Thank you so much. I'll explain everything to you inside." I followed him in.

He motioned for me to take a seat on his couch. Just then, Sonic came out of the bathroom, looking like crap. He walked up to Shadow and buried his face in his fluffy chest fur. "Shadzie, I puked again!" Shadow wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"My poor baby," he whispered. I watched them with a toothy grin on my face. How utterly _adorable _was that?!

"Hey Sonic," I greeted softly. "What happened, you guys?" Shadow sat Sonic down on the couch and sat next to him.

"Care to share it, Sonikku?" Sonic looked down. "I dunno..." he protested weakly.

Shadow kissed his cheek. "It's alright, if you want to stop, I'll take over. Okay?" he nodded. "Okay." and he kissed him once again. Sonic started speaking.

"I was in a relationship with a guy named Blake. I thought he was an angel at first, love at first sight. But he turned out to be an alcoholic..." I think I know where this is going... "He was abusive, wasn't he?" I asked gently. Shadow squeezed his hand."Y-yes..." he whispered weakly. I nodded. "Continue?"

"He came home drunk one night and I guess he was horny... H-he..." I stopped him there, knowing what happened. I wrapped my arms around him. "You poor thing... Shadow took you in, didn't he?" I felt him nod. I smiled at him. "That was very nice of you, Shadow. You saved his life in more ways than one, I'm pretty sure."

Sonic smiled and wiped a tear trailing down his cheek. "He's my hero." Shadow blushed and shared a passionate kiss with Sonic. I smiled at them. What a beautiful creation... They were soul mates.

"So!" I announced when they were finished. "Are you ready for test number one, Sonic?"

"No, not really. But it's time to get this over with..."

XXX

**Okay, I don't even have an excuse for ending it here. I just felt like it xD Review what you thought!**


	5. Tests

**I'll be updating more because I JUST found out how to update on my phone. But I don't know how bad autocorrect is gonna be :/ anyway, here ya go! **

**The Abandoned, The Lonely, and the Weak ~ Tests**

Shadows POV:

I sat, stroking Sonics quills as we waited what seemed like hours for the first test. Just then, Rouge's timer on her phone went off and we all practically pushed each other to the bathroom.

Sonic grabbed the little stick with his eyes closed. "I can't look..." he whispered fearfully. "I just can't." I wrapped him in my arms and read the first test for him. It read...

Positive.

"What does it say, Shadow?!" Rouge asked me while Sonic had his face in his hands whispering "I don't want to know..." over and over.

I sighed. "Positive." I grumbled. My face was red of anger.

I was breathing heavily now. Sweat covered my forehead. I was pretty sure there was smoke coming out of my ears. Sonic took a fearful step out of my arms. "I'll kill him," I said under my breath. "I'll kill him!" I said louder, speed walking through the bathroom to the front entrance.

"Shadow, wait!" I heard Rouge call. "Shadow, that was only the first test! We have four more!"

I ignored the albino bat and made my way angrily out to the driveway.

Until a soft hand grabbed my arm in weak protest. I looked at who it was and my face softened.

I was looking into the tearful emerald eyes of my angel. "Shadow..." he called out in a small voice. "Please, Shadzy... I'm really scared. I don't want to be alone... I dont want to believe my teenage years are over. I- I want the other test to confirm it, but I don't want to be alone..." he fell to his knees, tears down his cheeks. "I want somebody!"

My heart broke. "Sonic..." I whispered. "Baby, it'll be okay... I won't go anywhere. But if those other tests confirm it..." Sonic smiled.

"THEN you can go. Right now I want you to be here for me..." I kissed his nose.

"I'll ALWAYS be here for you, my little puff ball." I said, before kissing his lips this time. He smiled.

"Aww..." Rouge cooed from the door. "I wish I had a camera... You guys are so cute!"

We blushed and went back inside.

"Time for the second test..." Sonic breathed. I handed the box to him and kissed his cheek. "We'll be right here when you get out," I whispered.

When the bathroom door shut I started pacing. "Shadow, calm down." Rouge commanded. I didn't answer her, just kept pacing, wanting to punch the nearest thing possible. "Shadow!"

That bastard was going to pay for many things. For not keeping my blue puffball happy, for hurting him, for fucking RAPING him... It was all to unreal. Sonic didn't deserve any of this! Why do bad things happen to good people?! He doesn't deserve to have a baby inside of him by force! He doesn't deserve to cry himself to sleep! He doesn't deserve it! Any of it! I'm pretty sure he has saved Blake more times than one, what does the bastard give him in return? A fucking beating and a baby.

"Shadow... You're thinking out loud," oh. Woops. "I understand. He doesn't deserve ANY of this! But, you have to calm down, okay? While this is all happening to him, you need to help him. I could tell, he trusts you and trusts you only. He loves you, and he wants to know if you love him too."

I scoffed. "Of course I do!" Rouge nodded.

"I know. But trust me when I say this, because I'm a girl," she paused. "If he's pregnant, he's going to have major mood swings. He's going to want you to be able to put up with them gently. No shouting, no dissing, no annoyance. Can you do that for him?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"He's also going to be scared. He's going to want comfort, to know everything will be okay. There's a BABY inside him if all those tests say yes. That will sink in eventually and he will be terrified."

I nodded again. "I'll be here for him whatever happens. I'll let him know he's safe."

She continued. He willasleep be insecure about himself. With how skinny he is now, if he's pregnant he'll have stretch marks. He'll think he's fat."

"I'll make him believe he's the most precious thing in the world. Because he IS." Rouge smiled. "He came out of the bathroom a while ago; I dont think he has anything to worry about anymore."

I turned around and he ran into my arms. "I love you so much Shadow." he whispered. I smiled. "I love you too."

Just then, Rouge's timer went off again. I held Sonics hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Heres the second test..." Sonic whispered fearfully. I held his hand tighter and picked up the test again. Sonic buried his head into my chest. I looked at the test.

Positive yet again.

"Shadow...?" Rouge called out. I looked at her. "Positive." I said angrily. I heard Sonic sob. It was quiet, like he was holding back.

"I think the other tests will say positive..." Rouge said. "Most people take one test and it was true... If both tests say yes... There's really no point in testing the other ones."

"No!" I heard Sonic yell as he pulled out of my arms. "Please... I have to be sure... I just- I can't-" he fell to the ground crying again. "I'm just so scared!"

I knelt beside him and pulled him into my lap. "Hey, shh baby... Relax Sonikku, it'll be alright..." he sniffed. "I'm just so afraid..."

"Shh, don't be afraid baby... Don't be afraid. I'm right here, I promise nobody's going to hurt you..." he eventually calmed down and Rouge was silently fangirling to herself.

"So... Do you wanna try another test now?" he nodded and kissed me. "I love you so much." I smiled and kissed back. "I love you too, gorgeous."

XXX

The test Sonic had took had been positive again. Each positive we got, the more my anger grew. There was no doubt Sonic was pregnant... I wanted nothing more than to go kill Blake, but I had to be here for my beautiful Sonikku. I held him right now as we waited for Rouge's timer. We were all silent.

The timer went off and we got up to the bathroom. "I don't wanna see!" Sonic cried, remaining on the couch. "Baby... You have to come, Sonikku. We're gonna find out if you're really pregnant!" Sonif sighed. "Okay..." he sniffed.

We got to the bathroom and I picked up the test...

Positive.

XXX

**HAHAHAHA :D I'm evil. Please review!**


End file.
